This invention is directed to a soil anchor for anchoring and supporting equipment with respect to the soil.
Many soil anchors are known, and the best common patio roof anchor comprises the underground burying of a rectangular plate with backfill and tamping of the soil. The size of the plate is important, because the pullout strength is directly related to the size; however since the soil is disturbed in the excavation and burying of the plate, full soil strength is not achieved so that anchor strength is not maximized.
Another type of known soil anchor is screwed into the soil like an auger. Its helical anchor surfaces engage in a column of soil which, unfortunately, is disturbed when the anchor is screwed in. In connection with the auger type screw anchor, it is necessary to note that the diameter of the auger determines both the area of the column of soil which holds down the anchor and also the torque necessary to screw the anchor into the soil. As anchoring capability increases, so does the torque necessary to insert the anchor so that large, special machinery is required to insert anchors having adequate strength for many installations. Thus, there is need for an anchor that can be readily installed with ordinary tools and yet provide support and pullout strength which is adequate for many purposes.